wimbofandomcom-20200213-history
Wimbo'118
Wimbo'118 is first edition Wimbo Music Competition in season 2018. After winning in previous edition Norway, it host this edition in city Røros. 'This is sixth time when Norway hosts Wimbo's edition. 37 countries participated in this edition. Winner became British Super Star '''Rita Ora '''with Kosovar descent, that performed with song "'Anywhere". '''Guest country Brunei finished 11-th. Location: Edition #118 hosts city 'Røros. ' '''Røros (Southern Sami: Plassje) is a municipality in Trøndelag county, Norway. It is part of the Gauldalen region. The administrative centre of the municipality is the town of Røros. Some of the villages in Røros include Brekken, Glåmos, Feragen, Galåa, and Hitterdalen. The mining town of Røros (the administrative centre of the municipality) is sometimes called Bergstaden which means "the rock town" due to its historical notoriety for copper mining. It is one of two towns in Norway that were historically designated "mining towns", along with the "silver-town" of Kongsberg. The modern-day inhabitants of Røros still work and live in the characteristic 17th and 18th century buildings which have led to its designation as a UNESCO World Heritage Site in 1980. Røros has about 80 wooden houses, most of them standing around courtyards. Many retain their dark pitch-log facades, giving the town a medieval appearance.2 The 1,956-square-kilometre (755 sq mi) municipality is the 32nd largest by area out of the 422 municipalities in Norway. Røros is the 187th most populous municipality in Norway with a population of 5,623. In venue - T'heatre of Roros' edition conduction Christine Guldbransen and Didrik Solli-Tangen. Format: Edition goes on Regular Rules. In a case that number of particapated countries were 36 used Format #2 with one Semi-Final on 22 countries and Final on 26 places. Grand Final included 14 direct Finalists on results of last edition and top 12 Qualifiers from Semi-Finals. Manager of contest can law add 1 Wilcards for final on personal mind. In Semi-Final must obligatory vote all contestants of Round, Direct Finalists can free to vote in this Round. In Grand Final must obligatory vote all countries. In case not vote will using sanctions. Voting system are standart ESC version - 1-8, 10 and 12 points for the most favorite countries. Vote for myself can't. All Rounds open previous winner's song - "Strongest" '''''by Ina Wroldsen.'' In Semi-Final using alphabetic draw of perfomances. In Grand Final order of perfomances decided manager. Participate countries: In edition #118 participate 37 countries. Italy''' and South Afrika were returned. Azerbaijan and Moldova were withdrawn. France, Mexico, Philippines and Slovenia take temporary break. After presenting experimental Rule "Guest Country" , manager decided invite Brunei, that debut in contest. "Guest Country" ''' join without player and can't law to vote, but can recieving votes from others. "Choosing country" was '''Japan '''that finished 9-th. Throgh Returning Stars: ''Mirian Cani Kos, Celine Dion Can, Tome Damli Nor, Enrique Islesias USA, Rita Ora UK, P!nk USA.'' Semi-Final: ''Recap'' ''Voting Form'' In Semi-Final performed 23 countries. Top 12 will qualify in Final. Final: ''Recap'' ''Voting Form' In Final perform 26 countries. Were 14 direct Finalists and top 12 were qualify from Semi-Final. Scoreboards: Here 12 points in Final: 17 countries take the highest point. There are: List of entries: